Sword Fighting and Riding Lessons
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Dannyl, Tayend and Mayrie have a strange conversation... about swords and riding! Dirty, but not graphic or anything too bad :D


**Sword Fighting and Riding Lessons**

_Written for the BMT "Defiling Innocent Objects Challenge". (Don't ask :P)_

_You can probably guess from the title what sort of jokes to expect! It's a little OTT, and I've exaggerated Dannyl's innocence a LOT, but hopefully you still enjoy it :D_

_(Set a few months after the end of The Novice, when Dannyl and Tayend pay Mayrie another visit.)_

* * *

><p>"Why Ambassador Dannyl, you certainly look well," Mayrie complimented the magician politely, as she and her two guests settled down in the sitting room with glasses of wine. "Less pale than the last time I saw you."<p>

"The Elyne sun has a lot to answer for," Dannyl replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you've definitely lost that sickly, pallid Kyralian look you used to have," Tayend added supportively. "I hadn't noticed until now!"

"I suppose you've been spending so much time with the Dannyl, you haven't noticed how he's changed," Mayrie commented thoughtfully. "Far too busy with your important research to notice little things like that."

"Oh yes," Dannyl asserted eagerly. "We've gotten so much completed in the past few months; I don't know what I would have done without Tayend to help me!"

"But I'm guessing that Tayend's a bit of a distraction to your work, all the same," Mayrie said wryly. "I'm actually surprised that you get anything done at all when you visit him at the library!"

"Oh, let me assure you that we get _plenty _of things done," The scholar declared with a crafty wink.

"Indeed, I don't doubt you're rather _inventive_ when it comes to finding new things to research and explore with Lord Dannyl."

"Naturally. Dannyl always stays longer than he plans when he visits the library," Tayend grinned roguishly. "Sometimes I think he should give up being a magician, and join me as a scholar. That way he can stay as long as he pleases."

Dannyl gave an awkward little cough to interrupt Tayend. He was uncomfortably aware that the Elyne and his sister were not _really_ discussing his research at all; and he couldn't understand how they could speak so casually about such personal matters. He attempted to change the direction of the conversation.

"As a matter of fact, only last week I discovered a fascinating old manuscript that depicted sketches of weaponry dating back two hundred years!" The magician announced enthusiastically.

"Oh yes," Tayend enthused, "Those were some pretty impressive swords alright!"

"Swords?" Mayrie probed, trying to hide her amusement.

Tayend caught her meaning, and smiled slyly. "You might be surprised, but Dannyl's got quite an interest in swords. For somebody who spent most his life in a conservative, boring country, he's more skilled than you'd expect! He certainly loves showing me how proficient he's become lately."

Dannyl was utterly baffled as to what Tayend was on about, and was even more confused as to why he and Mayrie were suddenly sniggering.

"What are you talking about Tayend? I hardly know anything about swords!"

The scholar laughed even harder, and managed to reply, "You know far more than you think. Think of all those long hours of sword practise you've had in the library!"

Dannyl was certain that Tayend and his sister had drunk too much wine, and he did his best to ignore their uncontrollable laughter.

Mayrie recovered from her merriment before her brother did, and shot a smirk in his direction. "From what I remember you telling me, you thought that Velend was rather skilful with his sword as well."

"Ah Mayrie shut up!" Tayend exclaimed frantically, shooting Dannyl a concerned look. "That was _ages_ ago."

"I don't believe it was _that_ long ago little brother… didn't you and he partake in a bit of sword practise last year before he insisted you accompany him to Bel Arralade's party?"

"I WAS DRUNK!" Tayend cried indignantly.

"What, on all the five nights that you spent with him?"

"I'm NEVER sharing details of my love life with you _ever_ again!" Tayend fumed as he crossed his arms and stared pointedly away from his sister.

Dannyl thought that he was slowing figuring the conversation out. "Wait a second… So Velend taught you some sword fighting? Is that when you got him to invite you to the party with him?"

Tayend looked immensely relieved. "Yes Dannyl, that's what happened."

The magician felt proud of himself for finally making some sense out of the conversation. He refilled his wine glass, and asked curiously, "So, was Velend as competent with his sword as he thinks he is?"

The scholar blushed for some strange reason, and hurriedly changed the subject. "So… um… nice weather we've been having lately…" He gestured vaguely towards the window.

"I'm sure you haven't seen too much of it yourself Tayend, what with you spending so much time inside your library." Mayrie remarked pointedly.

Dannyl seized the opportunity to speak while the conversation still made sense to him. "I agree with you Mayrie, Tayend spends _far_ too much time cooped up in that place. Just the other day, I convinced him to go riding with me, and I really think the exercise did him some good."

Mayrie's eyebrows rose and her lips twitched as if she were trying not to smile. "Really? I would have thought that Tayend offers you plenty of riding lessons already!"

Despite the scholar's previous anger at his sister, he chuckled at her comment. "Yeah, thanks to me, Dannyl's become _really_ good at riding. Sometimes I wonder how he ever survived before he met me."

"Probably very well," Mayrie noted.

"Actually, I hardly did any riding back in Kyralia," Dannyl explained, trying to break back into the conversation. "But since I've come here to Elyne I've been doing a lot more of it." He gave a small chuckle. "Many Kyralians think that Capia is renowned for its well-tempered and intelligent steeds, and I have to agree with them."

Mayrie's eyebrows rose even higher, and she shot Tayend a perceptive look. "There you go little brother; Dannyl thinks you're his well tempered and intelligent steed. I wonder if _Velend_ thought so highly of you."

"I'm _nobody's_ steed!" Tayend shouted furiously, his cheeks burning crimson.

"Calm down Tayend, or I'll have to ask Lord Dannyl to put you back in the stables."

"I _never_ said that I thought Tayend was a horse!" Dannyl exclaimed wildly.

"It's alright Dannyl," Mayrie assured him soothingly. "I'm sure you treat your mount with the utmost care and attention." She grinned wickedly at her brother's glowering face.

"You're just jealous because you wish Dannyl was riding _you_!" Tayend screamed viciously.

A long, awkward silence filled the room for some time, while Tayend and Mayrie glared lividly at each other. Finally, Dannyl broke the silence.

"But… I don't understand… Mayrie's not a horse either! What _on earth_ are you two talking about?" He asked in bewilderment.

Tayend rose abruptly from his seat, and firmly pulled Dannyl up too. He said to Mayrie in a venomous tone, "We're going up to bed now, sister dear. Goodnight."

As the scholar dragged a confused Dannyl out of the room, Mayrie called out merrily, "Enjoy your sword fighting, or riding session, or whatever it is you two get up to together!"

Tayend turned around and shot his sister a final indignant glare. "Don't you worry, we will."

* * *

><p><em>(Ok… hopefully nobody was uncomfortable! I always wanted to write a Dan, Tay and Mayrie conversation fic, even though originally my idea was a lot tamer :D <em>

_ Should I write more fics with the 3 of them? _Please let me know what you think of this one!_ )_


End file.
